Harry Potter and the Secret of the Pharoah
by Kuhal
Summary: AU. Harry enters the European Duel Monsters Open, and meets some old friends, some new ones, and a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1 European Open

Chapter 1 – European Open

Harry Potter was in shock. He had done something he had never even dreamt of. He had been accepted into the European Duel Monsters Open.

Ever since he was a small child, Harry had loved Duel Monsters. He had watched Duels, mainly at school, and even participated in a few, using cards he borrowed of other children. And he was good.

Harry was the best at his school, so much so that he was given cards from all his fellow players, so he could make his own Deck. At first, his Deck was a mismatch of cards that didn't seem to go very well together, but he eventually ended up with a Deck that suited his playing style. Ruthless.

His cards were a Rare combination of the best Demon cards. These cards were only made by Industrial Illusions Europe, but were designed by Maximillion Pegasus himself. He played up until he discovered he was a wizard, and somehow forgot about them.

That was, until now. He had found his Deck lying in the cupboard under the stairs, and looked through them, finding his older mind refining each of the strategies. He was shocked that, just after the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort, he would even attempt to preoccupy himself with trivial card games. But, he found that it soothed his mind, and gave him an outlet for his pent up aggression.

Throughout the summer, he had Duelled many locals, using a new technological advancement known as the Duel Disk. He was impressed by the technology, and wanted to see if magic could help enhance it for magical Duelists like himself. He even found where Dean Thomas lived, and had a friendly Duel with him. Harry won, of course, but Dean was a great challenge, using mainly defensive Monsters with indirect damage.

Apparently, someone had entered Harry into the European Open without him even knowing. The rules were pretty simple. Duelists would be placed all over London, and would seek each other out for Duels, much like the Battle City tournament Harry had read about the had taken place in America. Harry didn't think he would get accepted, but when he was, he was over the moon. It meant he had to take a half a year off Hogwarts, as the Tournament was starting at the beginning of term, and would not end until the end of Christmas Holidays, but that was enough for Harry. He was in.

Harry stood up. The tournament started in two hours, at Big Ben. He would have to rush to get there.

Harry got to the opening with minutes to spare, and huffed while he looked around at all the Duelists there. He saw all different kinds of people, and was shocked at the turn out of Duelists. Apparently, competitors from all around the world had turned out for this Open Championship. And for good reason, as The King Of Games himself had decided to appear.

Yugi Moto, an American Duelist, had recently won the Battle City Tournament. He was invited by Pegasus to the European Open, which he readily accepted, knowing that the cards used in Europe were different, and that was a challenge he had yet to face; cards he didn't know. This tell all interview also stated the Yugi was single, and living with his Grandfather, but Harry was not interested in that. All he knew was he wanted to just meet the legendary King Of Games.

"Hey! Harry!" a young boys voice called out, and Harry turned in surprise. He saw a boy that he didn't expect to see.

Colin Creevey was all smiles when he ran up to Harry. "I didn't know you could Duel, Harry! This is gonna be so awesome!"

Harry smiled at the over excited boy. "Well, Colin, how about when the tournament starts, I show how well I can Duel? I don't want to eliminate you so early, but…"

Colin looked happy at the challenge. "I'd be honoured, Harry. How about a promise? We both have years off school for this, so how about no matter who wins, we stick together, for support?"

Harry grinned, and nodded. He wondered if any other students were entered in the tournament. The rules were being read out, and Harry listened intently. The Finals system was different this time. Every Duelist started out with 100 Tourney Points. Each Duel, this points could be wagered. If a player hit zero, they were out of the tournament. The minimum a player could bet was 100 Points.

The man running this tournament was named Turlio Bakura, whose son was a great British Duelist who made it big overseas. The man was a new representative of Industrial Illusions Europe, and had a large smile on his portly face as he read the rules. After ten minutes, he finally finished. "Now, without any further adieu, please go easy on my son, and let the European Open BEGIN!"

At that, Harry turned to Colin, and nodded. They took their places as many people around them did the same, and others ran to find other competitors around the city of London. "Good luck, Colin."

"Same to you, Harry," Colin replied.

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Colin said, and Harry nodded at him. Colin looked down, and smiled. "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon (5, 2100, 1000), in Attack Mode!" Harry cringed as the snake like Machine appeared on the field. "Two cards face down, and I end my turn."

"Good move, Colin. My turn now!" Harry drew a card, and smiled at it. Perfect! He thought, and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I activate the Field Spell, Hellfire Hall!" he yelled, and threw the card into his Duel Disk. The area around the started to turn red, as a large demonic structure rose from the ground. Many spectators gasped, as the hall filled the the area with flames.

Colin smirked. "A Demon Deck, Harry? Not exactly your style."

"In Duel Monsters, I can be whatever I like. I now summon Skull Knight #2 in Defense Mode, and play two cards face-down. Your move."

The friendly duel had grown a large crowd. Harry and Colin both looked out at the cheering Dueling fans. Harry saw Dennis Creevey in the crowd, as well as Dean, who winked at Harry.

"Let's give them a show, Harry! I attack your Knight with my Cyber Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Colin! I activate my Trap, Devilish Soul!" A large, pale ghost that looked like a teenager, but with lifeless white eyes rose from the front of the field, looking directly at the halted Cyber Dragon. "This is pretty simple. You choose a card from my hand. If it's a monster, then the attack continues. If it's a trap, then the attack is negated, and your turn is over straight away. And, if you pick a spell, your monster loses 1000 Attack points." Harry smirked. "What's your choice?

Colin made a quick decision. "The left hand card."

Harry turned the card around, revealing the Equip Spell Lucifer's Blade. "Sorry, mate."

The attack continued, but, due to the loss of Attack points, Cyber Dragon lost the battle.

LP  
Harry: 8000  
Colin: 7900

Colin didn't even flinch. "Nice work, Harry. I'm loving this! Your move."

Harry drew. "I activate my Trap! Lucifer's Army!" Harry's face down card flipped up, and two spirits with evil smiles spewed forth from the Trap. "My two Demon Tokens are in Defense Mode, but one won't be there for long! I sacrifice one Demon Token and my Skull Knight #2, to Summon one of my strongest cards, Demon Overlord Benedictus (8/3200/3000)!"

The Hall around them shook, as a fiery hole opened up in the ground. A figure emerged from the flames, a tall winged man with short blonde hair, and horns protruding from his head. He had flames formed in his hands, and smirked at the Cyber Dragon.

Harry shared his smirk, and looked at the now frightened Colin. "Scary, Colin? He isn't the least of your worries. First, thanks to my Knight's effect, another takes his place." A second Skull Knight #2 appeared next to the Demon Token. "Now Benedictus' effect activates! When Benedictus is Summoned, I can instantly activate any Spell card in my Deck. And I choose Gateway To Hell!"

A fiery portal surrounded by skulls appeared on th field behind the still grinning Benedictus. "What does that do?" Colin asked in a shaky voice.

"It allows me to select one Fiend type monster, and use it as a substitute for a Demon monster in a fusion. And fuse them. I chooses my Skull Knight to become an honorary Demon, and fuse him with Demon Warlord Intrek, to Summon Ultimate Demon Warlord Reult (8/2950/2900)!"

Through the portal, Skull Knight #2 and a faint image of a demonic bug like creature, and another large figure, all glad in golden armor, with two swords in his hands. He growled at the now terrified Colin.

"And, because I have a Demon Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Intrek back to the field!" the strange bug took his place next to Reult. "And, Reult's Effect activates! I Sacrifice my remaining Demon Token, and destroy your face down card on the left!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Negate Attack being burned by the flames Reult summoned to destroy it. "Oh, and Colin, all my Demon Monsters gain 500 Attack points from Hellfire Hall. Now, Reult (8/3450,3400), destroy that Cyber Dragon! Sharp Edge of Darkness!"

Cyber Dragon was destroyed by the charging Reult, and a slash from the now shadow infused swords he wielded.

Harry: 8000  
Colin: 6550

Colin had a smile on his face. "You activated my Trap! Cyber Egg!" A large mechanical egg floated behind Colin's head. "When Cyber Dragon is destroyed, I can activate this card. My egg can hatch to any Monster in my Deck that has Cyber Dragon in its name or description. And I choose Cyber End Dragon!"

The large three headed Cyber End Dragon emerged from the egg behind Colin. "Of course, he has to stay in Defense Mode, and I can't change his Battle Position because of the Egg, but I'll live."

Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindor. "Well done. Your turn," he said.

"Thank you," Colin replied, and drew a card. The crowd around then had drawn very large now, with people standing in awe at the amount of power these two had summoned in such a short amount of time. In total, there was 13950 Attack Points on the field and it was only turn five!

Yugi Moto was one of the audience. He and Joey both agreed to not Duel anyone for an hour, to scope out some competition. These two British boys were good, so good that they took the attention away from him. Even with the Egyptian Gods, he didn't know if he could win.

A voice spoke up suddenly. /_Of course you could, Yugi. You're a great Duelist._/

Yugi smiled. /_Thanks, Yami_./

Colin placed one card face down and ended his turn. Harry drew his card, knowing that Colin had too good a defence at the moment for him to attack. But Colin was obviously unfamiliar with the Demon Deck.

"This has been fun, Colin. I activate Reult's ability again! I tribute Intrek to destroy your Dragon!"

Colin was shocked. "But... You already..."

Harry smirked. "I can activate this effect once per turn if I have Hellfire Hall on the Field, Col. Sorry. Intrek now returns," the bug reappeared on the field, "and I Equip Benedictus with Lucifer's Blade." The hell forged blade formed in flames in the Demon Lord's hand. "He gains 200 Attack Points for every Demon card I have on the field. That's an extra 800!" The demonic Benedictus roared in triumph as his Attack rose. "I now play Mystical Space Typhoon! Your face down is gone." Colin hung his head and smiled. "Intrek (4, 2400, 1300), Attack!" Harry cried, and Intrek sprinted forward and slashed his claws at Colin. "Sorry, Col. Benedictus (8, 4300, 3500), Attack! Brimstone Barrage!"

Demon Overlord Benedictus appeared in from of Colin, and swung his new blade at the Gryffindor. Colin fell to the ground, defeated.

Harry: 8000  
Colin: 0000

The hall faded instantly, and Harry looked down to see his Duel Disk display, 'H. Potter TP: 200', before running over to Colin. "You okay mate?" he asked, sincerely worried, ignoring the cheers from the crowd.

Colin looked up and smiled. "Wow! That was awesome! Harry, you're amazing! You've gotta win this now!" he said, as he handed over his rarest card to Harry, a Trap Card called 'Battle For Supremacy'.

"Colin, I can't take this," Harry exclaimed, and Colin forced it into Harry's hand, saying it was just a card.

Harry smiled at Colin, and extended his hand to pull him up. As Colin took his hand, the crowd parted, and Harry did a double take. "That was a great Duel!"

There stood the King of Games.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is different, but I had the need to write it, so I did. Harry's cards do have a meaning, so just wait and see.**

**New Cards:**

**Hellfire Hall - Field Spell  
All Monsters with 'Demon' in their name gain 500 ATK and DEF Points. All Spellcasters lose 300 ATK Points. When a Monster with 'Demon' in its name is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, choose one Fiend Monster from your Deck and add it to your Hand.**

**Devilish Soul - Continuous Trap  
When your opponent declares an attack, they must choose a card from your Hand. If the card is a  
* Monster - The attack continues  
* Spell - The attacking Monster loses 1000 ATK points  
* Trap - The attack is negated, and your opponents turn is over.**

**Lucifer's Army - Trap  
When this card is activated. summon two Demon Token (2, 0, 0) to your side of the field.**

**Demon Overlord Benedictus - Effect Monster  
Dark Fiend  
(ATK; 3200, DEF; 3000)**

**When this card is Summoned, you can choose one Spell card from your deck and activate it automatically. This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned.**

**Gateway To Hell - Spell  
Select one Fiend Monster on your side of the field. This Monster can be substituted for any Fusion Material Monster. You may then Summon the Fusion Monster, as if this were Polymerization.**

**Demon Warlord Intrek - Effect Monster  
Dark Fiend  
(ATK; 1800, DEF; 1400)  
When there is a Monster on your side of the field with 'Demon' in its name, this card can be special summoned from the Graveyard.**

**Ultimate Demon Warlord Reult - Fusion Effect Monster  
Dark Fiend  
(ATK; 2950, DEF; 2900)  
**

**Demon Warlord Draska + Demon Warlord Intrek  
This card can only be Fusion Summoned by Polymerization. If Hellfire Hall is on the field, you can sacrifice one Monster on your side of the field to destroy one card on your opponents side of the field.**

**Lucifer's Blade - Equip Spell  
Equip this Spell to only Monsters with 'Demon' in their name. The equipped Monster will gain 200 ATK and DEF points for every Monster with 'Demon'int its name on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points.**

**Cyber Egg - Trap Card  
Activate this card when Cyber Dragon has been destroyed by battle and sent to the can Special Summon one Monster that includes 'Cyber Dragon' in it's name or description in Defense Mode. Its Battle Position cannot be changed.**

**I will explain the other cards Harry has when he uses them. Including 'Battle For Supremacy', which I personally love.**

**The use of Colin is a Tribute to my brother. He loves Colin.**

**Please Review!**

**Kuhal**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting an Idol

Chapter 2 - Meeting An Idol

Harry took a deep gulp as he stared into the smiling face of the greatest Duelist in the world. What shocked him even more than the fact that Yugi Muto was actually standing front of him, was that he was actually complementing Harry.

"Those were some really sweet cards!" Yugi said, and Harry was frightened that the King of Games might challenge him. This must've gotten through to Yugi, as he quickly said, "I'm not gonna challenge you, Harry. I've just never seen European cards before that Duel. Those Demon cards are nasty!"

Harry nodded, and looked at Colin, who looked pretty shaken up too. Neither had any clue what to say. Luckily, someone else spoke up.

"Hey, Harry. After I win my first Duel, can we have another round? I tweaked my Deck to beat you," said Dean, who had joined them. Then, noticing Yugi, he smiled. "I just hope it isn't against this guy, right?"

Yugi laughed along with the three British boys, then looked at the gathering crowd. Knowing what would come soon, he asked, " Hey, you guys wanna come with me for a while? My friends and I are going to his for a bit."

Dean answered yes, while Harry and Colin nodded dumbly. Yugi smiled, then saw the look on a girls face to the left of him.

He sighed, knowing what was going to happen next. He screamed "RUN!" just as the girl screamed "YUGI!"

They all ran, the three British boys not knowing exactly why. They followed the short, spiky haired American to a small diner a few blocks away from the site of Harry and Colin's Duel. When they arrived, Yugi rushed in, with Dean close behind him. Colin moved to follow him, but Harry held him back.

"Colin," he started, looking at the concrete, "I'm sorry I knocked you out of the tournament."

Colin just smiled in return. "Harry, can I be honest? I was never going to win that Duel. Hell, I'm shocked I was accepted in the tournament. I'm not that good at Duel Monsters. And, I could tell by the look of determination on you're face you were going to win. I challenged you for two reasons, Harry." He held up two fingers, and pointed to one of them. "To help you further in the open," he pointed at the second finger, "and to choose who beat me. Besides, this way I can cheer you along the whole way!"

Harry looked at the grinning boy, and patted him on the back. "Thanks, Col. Let's go in, okay?"

Colin nodded at Harry, and they went inside the little diner.

Yugi and his friends had chosen quite a good spot to hang out at. It was a quiet little cafe, with only one old lady as the host in the shop. Yugi sat at a table with four other people, as Dean was getting a coffee.

Yugi waved them over, and they slowly walked over to the table. They were greeted by five smiling faces.

"Guys, this is Harry and Colin, the guys I just told you about. Harry, Colin, these are my friends. Joey Wheeler," he pointed at a blonde haired boy in a blue jacket, who gave them a thumbs up, "Tristan Taylor," a brown haired boy smiled at them, "Teà Gardner," the only girl smiled and waved at them, "and finally, Ryou Bakura." The pale white haired boy smiled shyly at them.

"Hello," Harry started nervously, "I'm Harry Potter."

Yugi nearly choked on his milkshake, as Yami gasped next to him. /Yugi! This is the boy that old man told us about!/

/I realized that, Yami,/ Yugi replied dryly, /but he didn't tell us he was a Duelist./

Yami nodded, as Yugi's friends stared at him. "Oh, sorry," Yugi said, "bad milkshake."

They nodded, as Joey spoke up. "So," he said in an accent that Harry associated with the Brooklyn region of New York, "Yug tells us that you've both got some pretty rare cards."

Colin nodded. "Yeah! I mean, I've only got a few, but Harry's whole deck seems to be rare! And not only that, but he is really in sync with them!"

Harry blushed at the praise. "I don't know, Colin. I just know how to use what I've got in my hand."

Tristan spoke up. "Sounds just like Yugi."

Yugi looked at Harry. "Can I have a look at your Deck, Harry? I won't steal them, I promise."

Harry looked tentative, but nodded, and handed his cards to Yugi. As Yugi looked through them, his eyes grew wider and wider. "I don't know much about Demon cards, but this Deck looks amazing! How did you get these cards?"

Harry smiled sadly. "At my school, I was never very popular. And all throughout Europe, neither were the Demon cards. Even though these were hand made by Maximillion Pegasus," he said as the group, including the returning Dean, gasped. "I started out with a simple magician deck. It wasn't great, but I won a lot of Duels. The people I beat had won regional tournaments, with Demon cards as the prize. They never used the cards they had, so as my prize, I chose them. It took me a lot of years to get all the Demon cards in that Deck, and there are many more which I don't have. But that Deck has only been beaten a few times, by people who have spellcaster Decks."

Teà looked confused. "Why spellcasters?"

Harry smiled grimly. "Demon monsters aren't all powerful. Some cards were made to combat them. A lot of spellcasters have effects that can defeat all my monsters. I even have one. It's my rarest card, but I'd never use it." He pulled a card out of his pocket.

Yugi looked at the card in his hand, and gasped. "That's..."

Harry nodded. "Yep. A Fusion Monster. Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon." All the Americans gasped too. That card would be perfect for Yugi! "Black Draconic Magician is the bane of my Deck. And I have the only one in existence."

Yugi stared at the card in Harry's hand. "Harry..."

Harry smiled at Yugi. "I'd love to give you this card, Yugi. But I can't. It was the first card I ever won in a tournament. It means a lot to me, even if I can't use it. But, if you beat me in a Duel, it's all yours."

"You mean when he beats you," Joey said, smirk on his face.

Colin got in his face. "No way! King of Games or not, Harry could whip his butt!"

Harry watched as his new supporter argued with the third best Duelist in America. He smiled as Dean said, "Aren't you glad I entered you, Harry?"

"You? It was you who entered me?" Harry asked, gobsmacked that his fellow Gryffindor would do such a thing.

Dean smirked. "Hell yeah I did! You're too good a Duelist to not be here. Besides, what's half a school year? We've got Hermione to help us catch up."

Harry smiled in return. "Oh, she'd love to hear that, Dean."

Harry and Dean laughed, as someone walked through the door.

"Potter! I challenge you to a Duel!"

Harry turned around, and smirked at who had walked through the door.

There stood another person Harry had expected to see. Dudley Dursley was glaring at Harry, Piers Polkiss behind him doing the same thing.

"How's it going, Big D?" Harry asked his cousin.

Dudley frowned, and saw the card in Harry's hand. "A lot worse, thanks to you taking that off me."

Harry stared at his cousin, and replied calmly. "It was never yours, Dudley. We both got to that final. I won. It was just a school tournament, Big D. I'm sure that any other card would work in your terrible deck."

Dudley fumed silently, as all the others, except Piers, laughed. Piers, however, smirked at Harry. "Well, Potter, how about this? You and any of these losers, against both of us."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose. "Still trying to gang up on people? You guys make me sick." He turned to Dean. "You up for a Duel, pal?"

Dean smirked. "Oh Harry, I thought you'd never ask!"

Harry took his deck off Yugi. "Harry, I'd help you, but..."

Harry nodded. "I don't need an explanation Yugi. You just met me. And besides, this is my fight. I'd rather have Dean in this one. No offense."

Yugi smiled. None taken, he thought.

The group walked outside, at the request of the old lady who owned the café. Dudley smirked. "Prepare to lose, Potter!"

Dean called back, "In your dreams!" Dean looked at Harry. "It has to be 100 Tournament Points, pal. No pressure."

Harry nodded. If they lost, Dean was out. He looked determined at his cousin, as Colin cheered enthusiastically from the sideline, taking pictures with his camera. The Americans all stayed to watch the Duel, Yugi and Joey more intently. Any four of these Duelists may be their opponents later on.

Harry nodded at Dean, who nodded back. They then looked at Dudley and Piers, and all four yelled "DUEL!"

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the Hogwarts library. The day before, she and Ron Weasley had looked everywhere on the Hogwarts Express for their best friend, Harry Potter. The fact that they couldn't find Harry worried her at first, but she figured he'd been moved to Hogwarts early for his safety. It's what she would do.

She was wrong, evidently. Harry was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall, and Professor Dumbledore made no mention about his whereabouts, which was odd, as everyone in the Hall noticed his absence. Some made their opinions known louder than others.

"Potter's finally decided to stay with his stupid Muggle family, huh, Weasley?" Malfoy almost yelled as he gleefully played on Ron's nerves.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled back, and was given a reprimanding stare from Professor McGonagall.

Draco, however pushed on further. "Good thing too. Poor guy's gone nutters! The Dark Lord returning? If he had come back, Potter would be as dead as his Mudblood mother."

The reaction this caused was not what Draco was expecting. Three teachers all called out, "MISTER MALFOY! DETENTION!" as all of the other three tables stood in uproar.

After they had all been calmed down by a fuming Dumbledore, Professor Snape stood up. "Adding to the detentions you owe Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, you have a full months detention with me. And fifty points from Slytherin." He glared at the even paler face of Draco Malfoy. "Never use that word in my presence."

Hermione smiled at this memory. Draco had insulted everyone in the room, for one reason or another. Even Crabbe and Goyle were shocked at his shot at Lily Potter. However, she was currently studying something very important.

Harry had sent her a letter, via Hedwig. He claimed to have been entered in the European Open for Duel Monsters. He explained that to compete, he'd have to take half a year off school. He sent the letter the day before the tournament, so she had no way of contacting him without arousing suspicions with the Muggles.

She was researching the game, and its magical ties, for two reasons.

One, Hermione didn't like that Harry was entered in a tournament without his knowing.

And two, Harry deemed it important. Even if he was using it as an outlet for his pent up aggression, he seemed to enjoy the game. And Hermione found the whole quite game challenging.

But, there was something else. She had a sense of foreboding about this, a feeling that Harry might get hurt. However, Dean and Colin were both at the Open as well, so she was certain that Harry was protected.

She sighed, and looked out a window. _Why, Harry?_ she thought, _Why did you leave_?

* * *

Harry called out, "Me first!" as he drew his sixth card. He looked at it, and smiled at Colin, who looked confused. "I play one card face down," he said, as the familiar brown backed card appeared before him, "And summon Frey, The Demon Fowl (1100, 900), in Defense Mode!"

A giant rock rose out of the ground, and an unearthly screech came from the sky. A strange, large, featherless bird landed on the rock, squawking at Dudley and Piers.

Piers looked like the deformed bird might make him vomit, but Dudley smirked. "Is that all you've got, Potter? Hiding behind a Trap and a dumb bird?" he said, as Frey folded his wings in front of himself, bracing for an attack. "Pathetic. Piers, go!"

A now green Piers Polkiss nodded, and drew a card. "I activate Card Destruction!" he called out, forcing everyone to discard their hands.

Dean smirked as he placed his hand in the Graveyard. "Thanks, buddy!" he called to Piers. "I Special Summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (2300, 1400)!"

The large golden man rose from the ground, and drew his weapon. Piers looked shocked, but Dudley just stared angrily at him. "What the hell are you trying to do, Piers?"

Piers shook his head, and drew his five cards. Harry did the same, and looked at his new four cards. _Interesting, _he thought, trying to hide the grin that was slowly forming on his face._ This should be fun._

However, when he looked up, Piers was laughing. Hard. Dudley was too; evidently he had figured out what Piers had been doing.

"Prepare yourself, Potter," Dudley said loudly, "for the end!"

Piers yelled, "I activate, The Void Within!"

A large black hole formed in front of Piers. Harry stared into the abyss, and thought, _Or not._

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. Firstly, thanks for the reviews! I've taken some suggestions in to account. Keep them coming!_

_Second, if their are anygrammatical errors, this was written on an iPod. So, sorry._

_Lastly, I just wanted to clarify that the Deck Harry uses includes cards that I have created, but also actual cards made. I am enjoying the aspect of creating a Deck this way._

_I'd explain Frey, but he has no effect. He's the only new card really. I'll explain The Void within next time._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Kuhal_


	3. Chapter 3 Big D and Little P

Chapter 3: Big D and Little P

Harry looked on nervously, as a topless man, whose wiry hair obstructed his low-hanging face, rose from the ominous black hole in front of the Spell card, arms constantly outstretched. The shadow that appeared before him was what made the image creepier, however.

The large raven that was flat on the ground, the shadow of the topless man, cawed out, as the man remained silent. The silence and position of the man gave Harry the feel that this man was a prisoner, and the raven his warden.

"Well, Potter?" Dudley cackled, "what do you think? Scared yet?" He sneered, in a way that reminded Harry far too much of a certain Potions Master.

Dean, however, was the person who responded. "Oh, a naked man, a hole and a bird?" he scoffed, "I don't know about you, Harry, but I'm bloody terrified."

As almost everyone chuckled at the nearly purple face of Dudley Dursley, both Harry and Yugi looked troubled.

'I knew he had this card,' Harry thought, 'Maybe Dean wasn't the best choice.' He looked over at his still laughing black friend. 'I just hope we don't lose.'

Yugi, however, was pensive for a differing reason.

/Yami,/ he thought to his darker self.

/I know, Yugi. The prophecy,/ Yami replied.

Yugi thought back to when they had been approached, when they had first arrived in England.

* * *

"Woah! Yug, it's freezing!" Joey exclaimed, and rubbed his arms for warmth. "It's raining outside, look!"

As Yugi looked at the rain outside the airport window, he heard the light-hearted, yet shy laugh of their guide for the trip, Bakura.

"Joey, we're in London. Get used to the rain." He laughed again, "I hope you brought card protectors."

Yugi laughed with his friends, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Yugi Muto, I presume? I was told to look for the hair."

Yugi turned to see the face of an old man, whose age seemed apparent in every aspect but his blue eyes, which twinkled with happiness and youth.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm Yugi. We didn't ask for a pick-up guy, though," Yugi said uncomfortably, as Yami said to him, /This man... He's hiding something. Be wary./

The man just smiled, and said, "Oh, no, I'm not you're guide. I'm sure young Mister Bakura is quite capable. No, I'm and old acquaintance of your Grandfather, Yugi. You may have heard of me, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

Yugi had indeed heard Grandpa speak of Albus Dumbledore. The man had assisted on many expeditions, but Grandpa never said how. His only response was that Dumbledore was a great and powerful man.

The image Yugi had in his head of Dumbledore did not fit what he saw before him. Instead of a young, muscular bulk of humanity stood a thin, almost skeletal old man, with a flowing beard and twinkling eyes. However, this Albus Dumbledore seemed a lot more comforting.

"Oh, I've heard of you! Grandpa said you're a great and powerful man," Yugi replied, eager to speak with this mysterious man.

Dumbledore smiled at the confused group of teenagers. "Solomon flatters me too much. But enough of that, we can discuss you're Grandfather later, Yugi. Right now, I would like to have a word in private."

Joey was the first to speak up. "Wow. Ease up, oldie. How can we trust you?"

Both Téa and Yugi moved to reprimand the hot-headed Brooklyner, but Dumbledore raised a hand, smile not wavering from his face. "I believe this letter from Solomon may ease any qualms about my trustworthiness. At least, I hope so. I'll leave you to read this, but when I return, I hope for that conversation, Mister Muto." He then walked towards the nearest candy vending machine, and hummed as he looked at his options in the machine.

Yugi watched him go, and opened the letter, reading it aloud. "Dear Yugi, if you are reading this, then you are safe in London, and Albus has contacted you. If I know Joey (and I do), then you will need to be able to trust him. Let me say, that man has saved my life more than once, only because he felt obliged to. I owe him, and he is a great friend. Yugi, trust him. He needs your help, urgently. I hope you can help me repay Albus for saving my life. Sincerely, Solomon."

Tristan thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "I trust him."

Teá nodded. "I do too."

Bakura simply nodded, in awe of the man for some reason.

Joey merely shrugged his shoulders, and said, "It's up to you, Yug."

Yugi nodded, just as Dumbledore walked back over, popping a lemon drop in his mouth, and pocketing the rest in his tweed jacket.

"Ah, I do love a good lemon drop occasionally. Now, am I who I say I am?"

Yugi almost nodded, but Yami stopped him. /Test him, Yugi,/ he said, /I believe him, but he's hiding something. He's more than a simple old man./

Yugi stared at Dumbledore's wrinkled face, and said, "What was my Grandpa's favourite Duel Monsters' card?"

Dumbledore smiled again, the twinkle now almost blinding Yugi. "Ah, Duel Monsters. I could never quite grasp the concept, however I have enjoyed a few good battles, all of which were against Solomon. Whilst he did love his Dark Magician, I do believe it was Professor Arthur Hawkins' Blue Eyes White Dragon he prized the most."

Yugi looked towards Yami, who nodded. "Alright. Guys, can you leave for a bit?"

Yugi's friends all nodded, and walked towards the same vending machine, Joey complaining about airplane food. Dumbledore smiled warmly at Yugi.

"First, I take it your other half has realized in no mere man?"

Yami was stunned. "You know about Yami?" he whispered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yugi, most people whom I tell this would seldom believe me. But you are being accompanied by an ancient spirit of immense power, so I am certain you shall see I'm not lying. Yugi," he said, and waved his hand through the air, "I'm a wizard."

Yugi stared at the old man, who no longer was smiling. "A what?"

"A wizard, Mister Muto. One who performs spells," Dumbledore replied. "What's more, I'm the Headmaster at the most renowned Wizarding school in England, possibly even the world. Hogwarts."

Yugi nodded dumbly. "I... This is hard to believe, Mister Dumbledore."

"I would expect so. However, if you would like a demonstration, try calling out to you're friend, Mister Wheeler," Dumbledore calmly replied.

Yugi yelled for Joey, but it was to no avail, as Joey just stood there, eating an entire pack of chocolates himself.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have raised a Muffilato Charm as to not arouse suspicion. Mister Muto, there is one more thing. You are probably wondering why I am telling you this." At Yugi's nod, Dumbledore continued.

"My reasoning is twofold. First, as you have connected with your darker side, you have become slowly more magical. You are now at the point in which you could attend Hogwarts. I am offering you, as well as your friends Mister Bakura and Mister Ishtar an invitation to start schooling at Hogwarts, after the Tournament of course."

The influx of information was almost too much for Yugi. He reeled back slightly, and his eyes glazed over. 'I'm a wizard?!' he thought, as he started to fall, until Yami took over.

Dumbledore noticed the change immediately. "I am humbled by your presence, Pharaoh. Please, may I ask if Yugi is okay?"

Yami nodded. "He'll be fine. What is your second reason?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, Severus will love you. Very well, Your Grace. I have heard a Prophecy."

"A Prophecy? Surely you do not believe in such a foolish past time?" Yami responded, a scowl on his face.

"In our world, much stock is held in the word of Seers, as the majority of these Prophecies fulfill themselves. I wish to relay this Prophecy to you, as it relates to your innocent half, as well as yourself, Pharaoh."

Yami sighed, and nodded. "Very well."

Dumbledore nodded in return, and began to speak.

'Two Kings, one body, will arrive to play,

The chaos within built up.

The lightning storm will lose control,

Without the guidance of the Kings,

The Thief and the Keeper.

Learn they must in the Lion's Den, or

The snake shall rise from the Void, and swallow them all whole.'

Yami thought for a moment. "The two Kings, are Yugi and myself. The Thief, Bakura, the Keeper Marik. But you know this already, or we wouldn't be invited to your school. Now, the lightning storm, I have no clue. I could guess at the chaos building being Yugi's growth in magic. The snake could only be something with evil intent, the Void indicating darkness."

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Such a deductive mind. So you believe it?"

After a moment, Yami nodded slowly. "Yes."

"The lightning storm is referring to one of my students, Harry Potter. Let me just say this, in our world, for reasons far beyond anyones control, Harry is as popular as you."

Yami looked skeptical. "How?"

"You'll find out soon enough. The rest of the prophecy will make sense later. However, I have this morning received notification that Harry has requested the first half of the year off. It seems he has been accepted into some kind of Tournament," Dumbledore said with a wink.

"So, we're to keep an eye on him? I'm not here to babysit, Dumbledore," Yami replied, a little testily.

Dumbledore smiled once more.

"Simply watching over Mister Potter will suffice, Pharaoh. His safety is paramount. Now, he is the age of your soul mate, so he will be year mates with Harry. It would do well for them to be acquainted. I know I can trust you, Your Grace, and Mister Muto as well. You may return to your friends." And with that, Albus Dumbledore turned on the spot and, with a soft crack, disappeared.

* * *

Yugi and Yami pondered over Dumbledore, his prophecy, and his interest in them. /That Dark Void card..don't like it at all./ After thinking this, Yugi quickly changes subject, feeling uncomfortable under the subject of the seemingly imprisoned man. /Yami, Harry could be helpful in Hogwarts,/ Yugi said, and quickly added, /if we decide to go, that is./

/I can see that you want to go, Yugi. I shall not stop you, if you choose to attend. My only issue is that we do not know how all of this will help us. We don't need magic./

As the two were debating, Harry was contemplating over the card on the field. The giant black hole with the topless man protruding from it was creeping him out. Dean was still cracking jokes, while Joey was literally rolling on the ground in laughter.

"What's he gonna do? Ask for some lotion? A back rub, maybe? Come on, Dursley. I expected better."

"Shut up!" Dudley suddenly yelled, and all sound stopped, except for the occasional snort from Joey. "You should be more scared, Thomas. This card can take you out in a mere matter of minutes!" Dudley yelled. "You see, The Void Within affects all of your Monsters. For each monster in your Graveyard, Monsters on your side of the field lose 25 ATK points. It doesn't sound like much, but wait until the black guys' Dark World cards kick in. Them you'll be in trouble." He continued smirking.

Harry grimaced, then said, "Don't forget, you have to pay 100 Life Points each of your Stand-By Phases."

"Why do you think Piers has the card, Potter?" Dudley sneered.

Dean looked scared, and rather insulted at the remark about his skin colour. That was one thing he liked about Hogwarts - they didn't discriminate based on race. Unfortunately for Dean, they instead put people down based on their heritage.

Dean had also realized their game plan. "Harry, they based their decks on team duels. Dursley with attack, Polkiss will defend. Polkiss is probably gonna use cards that'll raise his Life Points. This... Is going to be hard."

"Don't worry, Dean. I've seen this before." Harry was sweating slightly under the pressure, but it was not as tough as other situations.

Piers smirked. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

Dean gulped. "Alright. My turn!" he drew a card, and frowned. -Damn it!- he thought. "I put one card face down," he said, and then looked at Goldd. "How many monsters in your Graveyard, Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Just the one."

"Right. Goldd (2275/1400), Attack Piers directly!"

Piers just shook his head. I activate Negate Attack!"

The familiar shield phased on to the field, and absorbed the brunt of Goldd's almighty swing of his sword. Dean frowned as Goldd walked back to his position, almost mechanically, and said, "I end my turn."

Dudley now smirked. "I draw!" he exclaimed, and grinned at his new card. I summon, Horseman Pestilence!"

A dark gateway opened in the sky, and a low groaning sound emitted from it. A large, undead horse descended from the sky, with a hooded figure atop it.

"Oh, god. This again, Dudley?" Harry exclaimed. "Last time you tried this I beat you. Thoroughly. And I believe Dark Void was in okay then, too. So, why bother?" Harry said bravely, but deep down, he was terrified. The Four Horsemen were cards designed to combat Demon Monsters. Many believed the Horsemen to be a large waste of time,as Demon cards were unpopular anyway. But, the Demon Monsters were Tournament Legal, and had no real weakness, other than the Horseman Spellcasters.

"You cheated last time, Potter!" Dudley spat, with Piers nodding along emphatically. "There's no way your Demons could defeat the cards made to defeat them!"

All the onlookers and Dean gasped, and looked at Harry. 'He defeated a Deck designed to beat him?' Yugi thought to Yami. 'This guy's good.'

Yami merely nodded.

Harry snarled slightly. Pestilence (1750/1750) was snorting at his Frey, who trilled at the magician, however the trill came out as more of a glutteral growl. "My turn yet, Big D?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. One card face down... No make that two. Okay, go Potter," Dursley said as his two face down cards appeared.

"Alright!" Harry drew, and looked at his new card. "I activate, Hellfire Hall!"

Colin smiled, and took a picture as the fiery red walls of the hall rose from the road beneath them. The roof connected over, and the temperature rose quite a bit - enough for Joey to stop complaining about the cold.

"Now, I can activate this! Communal Meeting At Lucifer's Table!"

There was a flash of flames, and a large, spiked table materialized from the fire. At it, sat a bearded man with a suit on, and a pitchfork in hand. He smirked at Pestilence, who's glare was so intense, you could almost see it from under his hood.

"This is a newer card of mine, Dudley. It allows me to summon any Demon Monster in my Deck, Hand or Graveyard, for a cost of 250 Life Points per Level. And I choose, Tragoh, The Demonic Hound (1600/1800)!"

The large dog that landed from the sky growled at Dudley and Piers, it's deep, black eyes staring into them.

"Don't worry, guys. He won't be here long. I activate Polymerization!"

Tragoh and Frey leaped towards each other, and swirled around, until they fused. The new being hunched over on its hind legs, and whimpered, reminding Harry of Remus Lupin. He then unfolded his skeletal, bat-like wings, and howled to the skies. He then eyed Pestilence, and began to bark, until Lucifer clicked his fingers, and the winged dog was silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry smiled, "I give you Darihos, Guardian of Hell (2700/2400)!"

The dog howled at hearing it's name, but fell silent under Pucifer's unwavering stare.

Lucifer then spread his arms wide, and clapped his hands. He disappeared along with his devilish table.

Dudley wasn't worried. "All your Monsters lose another 50 Attack Points now!" he exclaimed like he had won the lottery.

"Yeah, I know. But it's worth it!" Harry said, as both Darihos (2625/2400) and Goldd (2225/1400) had their Attack lowered. "But, I won't attack you Dursley. That's what you want. I end my turn."

"Hey, Yugi?" Colin asked, as the King of Games turned to him. "Do you think they could do it? Win, I mean."

Yugi nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I do. Dean's Deck is full of sick combinations, and Harry not only seems in tune with his whole Deck, but he is also a tactical thinker, by the looks of it. Don't worry, Colin," he smiled, "your friends will win."

To Yami, he added, 'I hope.'


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning Strikes

Chapter 4: Lightning Strikes

Harry Potter stood tall, albeit still slightly worried. Sure, he had managed to pull off a combo that he'd only ever used once before (Dean still hated him for the two turn loss), and he was now in the best spot offensively on the field. But, Piers was in a good spot to take anything off the field, and Dudley had those damned Horsemen. Pestilence, groaning eerily like some sort of zombie swung his sword through the air, and Darihos growled towards the hooded nightmare.

Piers was getting greener by the second – obviously he was not used to the holographic projections. He started his turn, and took the damage inflicted by The Void Within.

Harry: 3000 (lost 1000 due to Communal Meeting at Lucifers Table)  
Dean: 4000  
Dudley: 4000  
Piers: 3900

Polkiss looked at his card, and frowned. Apparently, other than his Spell card, he had no decent cards. "I end my turn," he mumbled, much to Dudley's chagrin.

Dean drew, and grimaced. "Harry, my deck sucks in this situation."

"I know, Dean. But, we can win. You still got your Lightning somewhere?" Harry asked.

Dean's eyes widened, and nodded. "I forgot! I haven't got it yet though."

"It'll turn up. Even if we force it out," Harry laughed with a smile on his face.

Dean nodded. He didn't have much he could do now. He knew nothing about Pestilence, and one look at Harry told him whether he should attack or not. The answer was no.

Sighing, he said, "One facedown, and a monster in defense. Go, you oversized sea cow."

Dudley, already peeved that his partner was seemingly incompetent, seethed towards Dean. "Oh, now you're gonna get it." He drew, and smirked. "I play, Dawn of the Apocalypse!"

Harry groaned. It just got harder.

A giant swirling vortex appeared overhead, and Harry saw the Horsemen before anyone else. They floated towards the ground, each with their own special horse.

Famine (800, 600), a scrawny figure in a hood, had a skinny horse – so skinny it literally was all dried up. No meant or moisture in it, it panted constantly (giving Joey something new to complain about).

War (2400, 1600), who was a large figure with the body of a monster truck (figuratively speaking), was riding a horse that was all clad in crimson armour, and was ablaze.

Now, if the Horse ridden by Pestilence was an undead steed, then the one ridden by Death (2100, 1800) was most certainly dead. He rode a skeletal horse, only bones. His cloak billowed behind him as he stared into Harry's eyes with those empty eye sockets, as if remembering an old friend.

Dudley had started laughing, and had not stopped. No one had the mind to interrupt him, however. "Potter, it's over now! Look! All of the gang is here! My Horsemen have arrived!"

Harry, sweating rather profusely now, replied, "You lose 1000 Life Points per Horsemen Summoned this way, and you cannot attack at all this turn."

Harry: 3000  
Dean: 4000  
Dudley: 1000  
Piers: 3900

Dudley nodded. "Worth it though, eh Potter? This is the end! Now, let me work through my effects."

"First, Pestilence kicks in. For every Horseman other than himself that is on the field, he takes 25 Attack Points from all your Monsters! So, they all lose another 75! That's what, 125 in total now?" Dudley smirked.

Darihos, Guardian of Hell: ATK (2575)  
Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World: ATK (2100)

"Now, for Famine. For every Attack Point you lose, all my Horsemen gain!"

Pestilence: ATK (1875)  
Famine: ATK (925)  
War: ATK (2525)  
Death: ATK (2225)

"War lets me deal direct damage to whoever I chose, in the same amount that he has gained in Attack Points, once per turn! Hello, Potter!" he sneered.

War teleported next to Harry, and merely stared at him. That man's scowl was enough to take Harry's Life Points away.

Harry: 2875  
Dean: 4000  
Dudley: 1000  
Piers: 3900

"And, finally," Dudley said, happy as a pig in mud, "Death will allow me to destroy one Monster on the Field whenever my opponent takes Direct Damage. Death, time to reap. Take the damned Goldd!"

Goldd was taken swiftly from the skeletal reaper, and Darihos went down another 25 Attack Points, to 2550.

"I end, go!" Dudley smirked. Apparently, despite his lack of support from Piers, and his slump in Life Points, he was on top.

Harry shut his eyes, and heard a voice in his mind. A deep voice. "_Believe, Harry. The cards will help you, but you must believe in them. Believe…_"

He though in his mind, over and over, 'I believe, I believe, I believe…", until he drew, and almost jumped for joy. It worked! I his hand he held the card he had hoped for all duel. The card that beat Dudley once before.

"Dudley, do you not understand? Duelling is more than just winning. It's tactics, logic, and most importantly, believing. In yourself. In your cards. And in your friends." Harry smiled at Dean, who was raising an eyebrow at him. Pushing his glasses up his nose again, Harry continued, "You're destined to lose, Big D. Every duel."

"I activate a little card that Colin gave me, Battle for Supremacy!"

A trap carp flipped over and Colin gasped, taking multiple pictures, as a giant fiery dog ran forth and jumped on War, and then Death, and Famine, and Pestilence, marking them all with a halo of flames. "This card allows me to select as many Monsters as needed to Summon one of my Monsters. Luckily, my newest Demon card needs four tributes!"

All the Horsemen disappeared, and Harry laughed a little. "Best part is, I can select any place on the field I want this card to go. Now, because I activated it, I cannot attack this turn. So, I summon Demon Empress Lillot (2300, 3000), on Dean's side of the field!"

Dean was grinning, as Lillot flew down from the sky. Fiery red hair, and a rather appealing body, Joey was dumbstruck. "Yug, she's- she's smoking, man!"

Tristan laughed. "Calm down, bro. She's just a hologram."

Yami was staring intently at her. /I know her, Yugi. From somewhere. She… She's from my past./

Yugi was too busy staring at the scantily clad, red-headed empress to listen.

Harry stared at this Monster. There she was, finally. Sure, she was almost naked, but she was here. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, but he couldn't. He shed a single tear, one that was not unnoticed by Yami, who diverted Yugi's attention enough to point it out.

Dean was rather appreciative. "What does she do, Harry? You know, other than turn American idiots on?"

"Hey!" Joey called, pouting.

Harry laughed. "She boosts all Monsters that have Demon in their name or description's attack by 500, but let's call it 400, cause of The Void Within."

Dudley was shaking. One turn! One turn he had his best monsters! And now they were gone? No! Potter cheated again! There was no way this was happening! All of his Horsemen were of equal rarity, so he would lose them all! No!

Piers put his hand up. "I don't know about big D, but I forfeit." He switched off his Duel Disk, and the raven and topless man was gone. He walked towards Harry, but Harry said, "No, I don't want that one. I want the Horsemen. Give it to Dean, then get out of my sight."

Dean took the card with glee, and Realised it was his turn. "What do you say, Plumpkin? Wanna give in like your boyfriend? No? Lillot, attack!"

A now full strength Lillot, at 2800 Attack Points, ran towards the sobbing hulk of mass, also known as Dudley Dursley. He had lost his cards. They fell to the ground.

Harry walked towards Dudley as Hellfire Hall crumbled around them, picked up his new cards, and left. He walked towards, Dean, who was being congratulated by Joey and Tristan. Yugi was smiling at him, and Teá was blushing for some odd reason. "Harry, why did you want those Horsemen? They are no use to you." Yugi said softly.

Harry smiled. "Joey? Dean? Come over her."

When they arrived, he said, "Now, I know you won't accept, but I insist. To a new found friendship, I will give you three one of the Horsemen each." The protests were loud, but instantly hushed. "I only need one – Death. Now, Joey. You want one?"

Joey looked at Yugi, who nodded slowly after a moment's thought. "Yeah!"

"Here then. Pestilence. He has another ability, Joey. For each Monster on your side of the Field, you get to draw another card each Draw Phase. However, you cannot Attack once for each draw." Joey only smiled broadly at his new card.

"Dean, you get Famine. He'll strengthen himself up, don't worry. He has a secondary one too, for each Spell in your Graveyard, he gains 50 Attack Points." Dean hugged his schoolmate.

"And Yugi. You get War. His ability is also helpful. For every Warrior on the field with him, he will be able to take away 50 Life Points from your opponent. Use it well," he quoted, only to his knowledge. Yugi shook his hand and smiled, loving his newest Spellcaster already.

"Death has one too, you know. He can bring back a Monster from the Graveyard, but only once, and then is unable to Attack for five turns. I think," Harry said, looking at the blob on the ground where his cousin once stood, "these cards have got better owners."

Dean smiled. "Guess what my next card was, Harry? Dark World Lightning! It would've helped, if you hadn't already won the Duel for us." Dean then mock pouted. Unfortunately, Colin snapped a picture quickly, capturing Dean's 'duck face' for life.

"Harry? Why were you crying when Lillot was summoned?" Yugi whispered as Dean discussed tactics with Joey. It seemed the group would be sticking together.

Harry smiled sadly, and looked to the skies. "Lillot… Lillot is the Duel Monsters version of my mother."

* * *

Hermione paced in the Gryffindor Common Room, with Ron sitting near her. The professors were no help, saying that Harry would not need protection, he was fine as he was. But she was still worried.

Duel Monsters had an ugly history, with Maximillion Pegasus being recently put into a coma from which he still hadn't awoken. And rumors were going around in the Wizarding world of people - the world's best Duel Monster's champions - able to wield ancient magic - dark magic.

Hermione picked up a book, _Magic Throughout The Ages_, and flicked to the Ancient Egyptian era. It was time for a little light reading.

Ron groaned, and went to bed.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry! I've been... well, lazy. But I decided to update - finally! I am really happy. Mainly cause I finally finished that bloody duel, and partly because I updated!_

_Thanks for the reviews! My brother seems to think that a HP/YGO fic is too 'niche' to garner any fan-base, but we are growing every day! I enjoy reading every review left - I get a warm feeling inside. Thanks so much for the support guys!_

_I've decided to skip the whole in depth card descriptions. If you want the exact details of any of the cards I have created, PM me._

_Also, the first person to PM me will get a __**special SPOILER**__ about the story. Just a little competition. I would ask that, If entered, the winner __must __**NOT**__ tell anyone__ what I tell them in a public place (forum, reviews, etc.). Thanks!_

_I also wish to ask, if any talented artists (or even not talented, depends on people's perception's of themselves. I, for one, believe myself to be a terrible writer, but here I am) wants to __**design a cover**__ for this story, I would be much obliged. PM me if interested._

_Thanks for reading!  
Kuhal_


	5. Chapter 5 Blossoming

Chapter 5: Blossoming

Harry and Yugi were walking behind the others as the massive group walked slowly through the streets of London. He looked at his Duel Disk, which displayed 'H. Potter TP: 400'. He was smiling, and Yugi knew why.

"Only 600 to go," Yugi smiled at him, still on 100 points himself. He knew that he had to start duelling soon, but for now he would wait. He wanted to show his new friends how proud he was of them, and also keep a close eye on Harry, as that Dumble fellow had asked him.

"Yep. I didn't even think I'd beat Colin, to be honest," Harry said, his smiling turning slightly sad.

"What? Why? Harry, you might be one of the best Duellists I've seen. How could you not think you'd win at all?" Yugi asked, gobsmacked. Yami appeared beside him, grimacing. He had a hunch.

Harry looked down. "People like Dudley. And his parents. They just… I guess after years of being told you aren't worth anything, it sticks with you. I just thought I couldn't win. Because my only living relatives told me I was worthless."

Yugi gasped, as Teá, only a step in front of them, let out a small yelp, and turned to Harry. "Now you listen to me, Harry. They aren't your family. If they treat you like that, then they are the ones who aren't worth it. You have so much talent. Don't let them waste it for you." She then finished, and blushed as the entire group, particularly Harry, were staring at her. "I'm sorry, Harry. It wasn't my place, I- "

"No, Teá. You're right." He gave her a warm, sincere smile, making her blush even more, and Yugi frown slightly. "They aren't my family. I have a real family – my best friend's. Thank you, Teá."

Suddenly, a bored drone of a voice entered the conversation. "How touching. Yugi and his twerps found a new loser. Well done."

A higher pitched voice came in, "Seto, this guy won both his duels. You haven't even duelled yet."

Joey smiled. "Hey Mokuba. How are ya?" Joey always seemed to lighten the mood after a serious conversation.

"Hi! I'm good, despite my big bro's attitude," the black haired boy said, before attempting to make the taller boy double over with an elbow to the gut. However, he didn't seem to be affected by his brother's attack, despite the ferocity in which it was dealt.

The taller, brown haired teen walked towards Harry. "Harry Potter. Seto Kaiba." He extended his hand, and Harry shook it. Only briefly, as Seto pulled it back almost immediately. "Pray you don't make it to the finals. Because even if you have those Demons, I will win."

Seto didn't say what he was thinking: this one impressed him. Seto never really felt the need to limit his Deck to a theme, but this boy was a natural with his Demons. He was a little scared, but still marginally confident that he could beat the British boy.

He smirked at Harry, and Harry smiled back, unfazed by the brash cockiness of the child technical genius. "Seto Kaiba, huh? One of America's finest. A minute ago, I may have been scared of you. But now," Harry said, winking at Teá, who was now almost burning a hole through the hand she had her blushing face buried in, "I think I have the confidence to say: I can beat you. Believe it, Kaiba."

Joey ran in front of Kaiba. "Not before I do, Har."

Harry raised an eyebrow and slid his glasses up his nose. "Har?"

Joey shrugged. "Yeah. I like it. Don't you?"

Harry nodded, smirking. "Not complaining. Never had a nickname before." 'Unless you count 'boy' or 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'', he said to himself.

Kaiba snorted. "Very lovely. Wheeler, you don't stand a chance. I won't even waste my time with a loser like you. And Potter here can wait untilthe finals, if he is that confident. However, I may find someone worth duelling." With this, he shot a sideways glance at Yugi, who shook his head. Kaiba smirked. 'Scared.'

"Mokuba. We're leaving."

"Coming, Seto. Bye guys!" smiled the young Kaiba, who seemed so exuberant that Harry couldn't help but like him. Despite his brother being just like Draco Malfoy.

Teá seemed to have calmed down, yet could not look directly at Harry. He was worried. Had he done something wrong? Insulted her, maybe? He had to check. He excused himself from Yugi politely, and, as the group began to move once more, interrupted Teá and Ryou's conversation.

* * *

Worry. That's all Hermione could feel. Harry was delving into something dangerous, and she knew it. He was accepted into a tournament he did not enter, and was playing a game based of the Monsters that almost destroyed the world.

But, more importantly, was the Millennium Items. These dangerous, dark artefacts were being used by people in the tournament, a check in the book, 'Quick Spell - Modern Duel Monsters History by Horatio Wilcox' proved that Maximillion Pegasus, while not in the tournament, held the Millennium Eye. Ryou Bakura had the Ring. The Rod was still with Marik Ishtar. And the King of Games, Yugi Muto, had two. The Necklace, and the Puzzle

She knew that Harry could not keep himself out of danger. Also, magic attracted. If someone had a form of magic, they subconsciously would seek out others that possessed a form of magic.

And the Millennium Items were a dark magic indeed.

Ron groaned. "Hermione, come on! Breakfast! Please?" he pleaded, stomach rumbling.

"Go ahead, Ron. I need to-"

"No!" He took the book, and stopped her protest. "You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. You haven't slept at all. Look, no classes today, it's Sunday, okay? So, we go eat, you come back and sleep, and I will read some of this."

She scoffed. "Really? And why, Ronald, would you want to do that?"

He shrugged. "This is hurting you. It's worse than your usual reading. At least you can stop. You're obsessed with this Duel Monsters stuff. I will read this, even though I think Harry is safe, if you sleep. Okay, Hermione?"

She sighed. "I just want him to be safe."

"And he is. Do you really think Dumbledore left him unprotected? I beat Remus is watching out for him, or Moody, or Tonks. Maybe even Shack. But you making yourself sick won't help him. It'll just hurt him when he comes back."

Hermione nodded, too tired to say anymore. 'Forget breakfast,' she thought, 'I'm sleeping now.'

And with that, she slumped back in her arm chair, sleeping soundly. Ron smiled, despite her not eating, and draped a blanket over her.

He was just looking out for her. One of his best friends. It's not like he liked her or anything. After the things they had gone through together, he had a lot of respect, gratitude and sisterly love for Hermione Granger.

Besides, he had his sights set on someone else.

Ron stood up, and walked out of the common room, hoping no one would be stupid enough to wake Hermione up.

* * *

"Teá, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry said softly. Teá turned around and blushed heavily.

"Bakura, could you excuse us?" she asked quietly.

Ryou smiled. "Of course. We should talk later, Harry," he said, and walked off to join in the discussion between Joey, Tristan, Colin and Dean. The topic of discussion: whether Harry could beat Yugi.

"Teá, whatever I said, I'm sorry," Harry started, making the American girl's eyes widen. "If I hurt your feelings, I can understand if you don't want to be my fr-"

"Harry, no. That's not the problem. It's just that..." Teá seemed to be struggling for words. She took a deep breath, and said, "I just felt embarrassed when I yelled at you. It wasn't my place. But, seeing you upset like that, abused by your family... Wait, you never said why you don't live with your parents."

He sighed. "Teá, I know what your thinking. No, my parents never abused me. It's a lot more complicated then that." Harry looked at the ground, his eyes watering slightly.

Teá felt bad again. She had brought up a sore spot for this boy, a boy she barely knew, yet made her blush with a single look. And here she was, making him almost cry.

Well, she was going to fix that.

Without warning, she took Harry in a tight embrace that shocked him. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry I brought it up," she whispered. "I'm not exactly good with words. They leave my mouth before I think, and-"

"Teá," Harry interrupted, before hugging her back slightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm a tough guy. And you're forgiven."

She smiled as they parted. "And so are you."

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of the group in London, Harry was being watched.

Remus was at first worried about this group when Harry met them in the café, but he was told by Albus that the purple-haired teenager was trustworthy. Nevertheless, Remus took care in not straying too far away from the group.

He watched with interest as Harry and Dean out-duelled the boy of Dursley and his skinny lapdog. Harry was good at this, and Remus was surprised.

The interaction that Harry was having with the Anerican girl made him smile. 'I don't know if that's Sirius' influence or James' natural ability,' he thought, 'but Harry sure knows how to win a lady without trying.'

Speaking of which, Tonks would be here soon, and Remus smiled. Meeting with Nymphadora was the highlight of his days. Being unemployed was a nightmare, particularly with the rising price of Wolfsbane, but seeing Tonks' smiling face made him feel young again. It brightened his life. And yet, he still could not bring himself to agree to dating her.

If he hurt her, then it would all be gone. He'd lost James, Lily, Sirius, even Peter. Nymphadora and Harry were all he could live for. And Harry didn't need him. He was practically an adult. But, if he lost Tonks...

He shuddered at the thought. 'No,' he thought, 'she's safer without me.'

"Hi, Remus," said a shy voice behind him. He smiled, a true smile for the first time today.

"Nymphadora. How are you?" he asked, noticing two things. One, she didn't say 'Wotcher, Remus!', which was her standard greeting.

And two, she didn't complain at being called Nymphadora.

He smiled at her blushing face, as her hair changed to a similar shade. 'Merlin, she's adorable,' he thought, them shook the thought from his head. 'Okay, Remus. So you're attracted to her. That isn't a bad thing. Just control yourself. It cannot happen. It will not happen.'

Suddenly, Tonks jumped into him, kissing him fair on the lips. Remus was surprised, yet allowed it. For once, since that fateful night, Remus felt alive again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Remus thing at the end. Lupin is my favourite character, so I couldn't resist.

No duels this chapter, I was sick of writing them to be honest. But now this one I'd out of my system, another Duel shall ensue!

Just thought I'd let you know that I will respond to any PM's that come my way, so if you have any questions, just ask me.

Also, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am quite tired at the moment.

I would like to thank xxdarkxxalicexx for pointing out a terrible error that resulted in Piers duelling with a part of his anatomy that should not have been shown.

Another huge thank you to hermoine331 for her offer to make me a cover for this story.

If you have any ideas for the story, PM me with them. I would love your input.

Also, keep reviewing! My brother seems to think that this story isn't any good, and I want to prove him wrong with the assistance of all you lovely readers!

Thanks for reading!

Kuhal


End file.
